percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ten of Doom
The tenth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER TEN OF DOOM "Come on, Trachius," a woman on board said. "We don't need to waste our time with these rookies." "We are so worth wasting your time!" "With all due respect, please be quiet!" "SILENCE!" the cyclops - Trachius - shouted. "Kid, you stand no chance of claiming Skylar James' power. That power rightfully belongs to me, the second-in-command of the Skylar Squad." "You were one of the Skylar Squad?" Rune asked. "Wait, what's the Skylar Squad?" "Skylar James didn't make it around the gods' world by himself," the woman explained. "He had a group of about twenty-five people helping him out, all trying to get around the world themselves. Skylar was undoubtedly the strongest though." "Cool!" Rune exclaimed. "Does that mean I get to take down someone who travelled with Skylar James?" "No," Trachius said. "It means I'' get to pummel ''you." "I like my definition better. Come on, Roy. Let's fight!" Roy grinned and raised Anoichtó to the face of Trachius's boat. "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Rune and Roy went into the newly formed portal and landed on the boat, with Trachius, the woman, and the lion surrounding them. "Well, look at this, Caitlyn, Garfield," Trachius said. "They left their own boat undefended and came to fight on ours." "Well, with all due respect, our boat would probably not survive if there were a fight abo-" "The S. S. Noatak is awesome enough to need no protection! Sabertooth tiger!" When nothing came from the ring, the woman, Caitlyn, spoke. "Look, clearly you're not worth our time, so just get off our boat before you hurt yourselves." The lion, Garfield, roared in agreement. "You challenged us," Rune said. "And we don't back down from a challenge." Caitlyn pulled a hammer from her pocket. "So be it. Sfyrí!" The hammer enlarged until it was bigger then Caitlyn's entire body, yet she swung it with apparent ease. Trachius and Garfield roared in unison and then charged at Rune and Roy. "Everyone, come!" Trachius shouted. A couple dozen individuals came through the doors, armed and screaming. "With all due respect, we're outnumbered," Roy said. "Not for long!" Rune said. "Snake! Snake! Snake!" Three small snakes emerged from Kalései and slithered closer to Trachius's men. Rune recognized one of them as the same snake that helped fend off Tanya Kole in the Apollo Town. "With all due respect, it's still five against, what, twenty-seven?" "Wait, didn't you say there were only twenty-five people in the Skylar Squad?" Rune asked. "Trachius is the only one of them who is among this new group," Caitlyn said. "We all went our separate ways some time ago." She said this as she swung her hammer at Roy. He dodged it, only for a massive hole to appear on the deck of the boat. "Great," Caitlyn said. "You know who's going to have to clean this up? Thank you SO much!" "No problem," said Rune as he punched out one of Trachius's men. "Hey Roy! It's five against twenty-''six'' now. That better?" "With all due respect, barely but yes. Anoichtó!" He entered the portal and landed in the lower deck that Caitlyn had exposed when she damaged the upper one. Caitlyn followed him through the portal. Meanwhile, on the upper deck, Trachius coerced Garfield. "Just get rid of this kid and you get an extra helping of pasta." Garfield roared in anticipation and lunged at Rune. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eleven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 21 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Trachius the cyclops, Caitlyn Dean, Garfield Odie, several nameless crewmen Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page